Talk:Afterlife Club
The Image I've made mistakes in this category before, but I'm pretty sure this image has an awful lot of Shepard in it. As I don't have ME2 for the PC (or ME1 for that matter), I can't take a new screenshot myself, so I figured I'd just bring this to the attention of others. Long story short, the image has Shep in it. Arbington 07:30, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :No, that could be the back of anyone's head! Anyone with an assault rifle, and a sniper rifle, and a grenade launcher, and hair that looks just like that of a default male Shepard, and... oh, why bother? Good catch, and this does need to be replaced. And I too am lacking in the Mass Effect for the PC department, so it won't be me who fixes it either. SpartHawg948 07:55, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll try to get a screenshot tomorrow (so... soo... tired...). If you see any other pages needing better screenshots, please add the tag to them, then explain in the talk page why it's needed (If it's not obvious, anyway). That'll help me (and anyone else capable and motivated enough to take screenshots) find pages which need them. -- Dammej (talk) 09:19, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Added. Good luck with that screenshot! Arbington 19:00, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Done. FridgeRaider88 19:45, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::I knew I'd get beaten to the punch. :) Question, though. Do you have access to the full-screen resolution original image? I believe that as far as screenshots go, "bigger is better." They can always get scaled down to thumbnail size on the page, but having access to a higher-resolution image in the wiki is always a good thing. -- Dammej (talk) 20:00, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't have the exact same image as I overwrote it when I scaled it down. Fortunately I mashed my screenshot key, so have others, like this. FridgeRaider88 20:19, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I didn't mean it had to be exactly the same... just that larger images are preferable. I'd say the one you linked would fit the bill. :) Cheers! -- Dammej (talk) 20:21, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think the linked one is the same just bigger. Anyway I'd also have to agree that the linked one above would no nicely as well. Lancer1289 20:22, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Sourcing for interview The last trivia item concerns a statement made by Casey Hudson to the effect that Omega is his favorite place in ME2 and all that good stuff. Is there any chance we can get a link for this? If not, it's unsourced, and would need to be removed, as we can't really go around putting words in Mr. Hudson's mouth with nothing to substantiate it. And I'd hate to see that happen, as it's a pretty excellent bit of trivia. Not sure who added it... I really should have looked first. And for some reason, it doesn't have an article link, but does link to amazon.com about the Prima game guide. SpartHawg948 01:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Retribution Part of retribution takes place in Afterlife, so why isn't that included in this article? To clarify, here is your section on it's role in redemption: "In Mass Effect: Redemption, Liara meets her drell informant at the bar in the club while searching for information about the then-missing Commander Shepard, and later meets with Aria T'Loak to learn where the Blue Suns have taken Shepard's body." And here's the section I just added to the article on Afterlife on MEWCE: "In Mass Effect: Retribution, Grayson reports to Aria T'Loak in the club after he leads an assault on the Talon gang, walking in during discussions between the Talons and Aria. Afterwards, he briefly dances with Liselle in the VIP section. Later, Kai Leng travels to Afterlife to negotiate with Aria on the behest of the Illusive Man. " ...Maybe one of you should add something like that? *me giving one and only one bit of C&C* --Darknoon5 20:54, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :It's not there because no one has added it yet. Perhaps, since you have something already prepared, instead of simply offering constructive criticism, you could add it to the article yourself? I mean, you already took the time to post this here... SpartHawg948 20:57, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll add it. Not to sound petty or insulting, but I'm not going to add any other edits to the other wiki. This was one of my points about missing content. Maybe after we overhal a bunch of articles you'll see that we aren't trying to copy you. Once again, I am not trying to be petty, just proving the point that we are getting to work on editing the articles right away and that we have no intention of ctrl c+ctrl v'ing the whole wiki and sticking our names on it. Have a nice day and hope this helps. I probably won't come here much more as I'll be busy on the other wiki, but for if some (unknown) reason you need me, post on my talk page. --Darknoon5 21:17, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :But that still doesn't take away from the fact that literally your entire wiki will be built on our hard work. You;ll just be making a few edits to the stuff we've been working on for years. Make no mistake: I'm fine with there being other Mass Effect Wikis. I'd just much rather that they (and this includes yours) be original. That they write their own articles, and come up with their own content. I'm well aware that there can be multiple wikis on one subject. I myself am also a B-Crat at another wiki which was created to cover a topic already covered by another wiki. However, we write our own articles. Nothing about our wiki is copied from the other one. Nothing. That's what wikis are about! Not copying everything from another wiki, changing a few sentences here and there and then calling it yours. I'd be happier if you didn't need to overhaul the articles, because the articles (and the images, and the templates, and the... well, I could keep going) were unique to your wiki. But they aren't. And that's my problem. :Anywho, thanks for taking the time to make an edit here. Hopefully you'll see that we aren't as bad and as totalitarian and as unwilling to change as you make us out to be, but I'm not holding my breath on that. Thanks again for the edit. SpartHawg948 21:32, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Exceptionally minor bug that I am not really sure is worth mentioning but when you lean forward & tip the asari dancer in the Lower Afterlife section, your omni-tool appears on the wrong arm (at least with a female Shepard). ... uh, not that I am the kind of person who notices that sort of thing, or who bothers to check the animated lapdancers in a videogame... wait, undo. UNDO! 23:45, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :: CANT UNAGREE... amusingly enough I was here for the same reason 01:07, August 19, 2014 (UTC)